Red Sand
Red Sand is a busy trading town and an important landmark for those who wish to prepare themselves before entering the ruins of nearby Denver, a.k.a Dog City. Those who seek to do business with violence here, is quickly thrown out or shot by the vigilant cowboys who call themselves the Rangers. Whilst the outskirts of the city are well-maintained and clean, with only the occasional gust of red sand flying through an open door or window, the center of the city is the home of several bums and vagrants who had gone to Dog City, were robbed by raiders and then went back to Red Sand to seek a home. Scattered throughout the town, one can encounter lots of saloons, general stores, farms and Molerat ranches which provide everything the inhabitants of Red Sand need for their comfy living habits, which have bettered since their grandparents left the tunnels of Narrow and joined forces with the Mud Folk tribe. History Pre-War Before the Great War, the village of Red Sand was known as Conifer, a small and not very important city located only a few miles southwest of the capital of Colorado, Denver. About Denver: Denver is a wreck. It was in the middle of a building boom shortly before the war, as many new jobs were opening there the city was swollen to bursting. Most of the construction was housing for these immigrants. When the war with China started, resource rationing occurred and suddenly the construction workers didn't have anything to build with and weren't getting paid. Union riots and strikes occurred because the city couldn't pay and the federal government wouldn't step in to help. When Mexico and the Great Midwest Commonwealth started to suffer food shortages, Denver was hit hard because of its high population. Food rationing began. Food riots started because of the rationing, and some buildings were set on fire. The National Guard was called in to contain the rioting, using InstaPens (aka "bullpens") to contain and imprison rioters. Some people deliberately attacked police and National Guard troops so they would be imprisoned and fed. Rioters, National Guard personnel who disobeyed orders, and other military folk who refused to help contain the riots were sent west and east. Then an outbreak of the New Plague hit the city. Rioters burned down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panicked and fled the city by car, clogging the freeways when they ran out of gas and trapping everyone behind them. (Though this is debatable considering the restriction of use of fossil fuels and the war with China over the last oil. It is however possible that there were still a few people who were willing to pay large amounts for little fuel rather than the $200,000 needed to buy a nuclear generated vehicle.) And then the bombs fell, destroying some of what was left and killing everyone who had managed to live through everything else. During the War The villagers of Conifer where spared of rioting and any direct nuclear impacts, but instead, many were killed in the radiation sent forth by the bombs that hit nearby Denver. Those that survived, stayed inside, hiding inside their homes and basements and waited until the tremors stopped. The few people that were able to flee from Denver and the nearby villages managed to get as far as Conifer, where they mostly crashed into one of the many fallen trees of the forest that surrounded the village. After the War The survivors of Conifer soon left their homes and went into the forest. These people were able to live on the things they found among the trees, and some of them were tasked to hunt the local wildlife. One generation later, the descendants of the once civilized villagers had changed into nothing more then simple barbarians who lived inside shabby, rudimentary cottages. These barbarians eventually formed a tribe and they named themselves the 'Mud Folk'. Category:Places Category:Communities